Life After Her
by Full-RoseBell-Kuchiki
Summary: And Ezio was left holding the baby. The second woman he loved that had died in his arms. Her sacrifice will not be in vein.She'll live on in all of us. T - M


His eyes remained fixed on the tiny child in his hands, his son was only two months old and already lost a precious family member, already being dragged into the violent world and battle of templar versus assassin. It was no place for some one so small to was the human cost that she had spoken of?

_"Ezio! No!...ghhk...ngh..."_

_"NOOO!"_

_"..."_

_ The sacrfice had been made far faster than he could have acted,before he even had time to blink a white blur had come between him and the attacker, she held her arms out open in a shielding gesture, he couldn't see her face but her ears were filled with tears,happy tears,showing the last and most profound gesture a lover could make. She crumpled back a little as the cold steel pentrated through her slender frame, her front dyed with her blood, she looked over her shoulder to him,smiling softly before turning back as her killer recoiled in surprise._

_ As soon as the blade was withdrawn from the embracing flesh of it''s victim the templar turned on his heels and ran,she clasped her arms round her stomach,swaying for a moment dropping down to her knees,breathing but not, blood trickled down from the corner of her lips,eyes dimming. Stunned he just stood dumbstruck only being jolted into action just moments before she hit the ground,catching her. Already she was much colder,felt smaller,holding her as closely as he could, the smile stayed on her lips despite the pain of bleeding out,she looked almost angelic in the white hood...the inheritance of solitude...it began raining...he sat and cried holding the earthly remains of...she was gone,Sacrificed herself for him..._

He felt a horrible pang of guilt as he watched his tiny copy kick in his arms,hold his tiny arms up, small fingers trying to grasp at the of face their father. Had his actions deprived his son of all that he needed, the warmth and safety of his mother,bowing his head he kissed his son's head,looking out from the shelter of the doorway, the rain was heavy but Roma was where he needed to be and where true revenge and retribution for his father, brothers, his lover lay. The Borgia had gone too far.

Wrapping his son tightly in cloak,the baby murmured and yawned,getting sleepy, h ewould probably sleep much of the journey, delicately he placed the small wooden horse he had made for his son in the child's arms and smiled as he gripped it tight. Lifting the baby and holding him against his shoulder he ran across to the stables. The large black stallion stood ready in it's stall, holding it's soft muzzle out to the infant breathing in the baby's scent.

"You carry precious cargo my friend, ride steady for me." Petting the horse's thick neck he slid his hand up and took the reins before putting his foot in the stirrup,easing himself onto the gentle giant's back. The baby let out a long soft yawn,holding his tiny fists up to his face, as the stallion wandered out of the stables of his own accord Ezio tugged the cloack round his son's face a little more hiding his face from the elements, while addressing the protection of his last remaining treasure he searched the cerub face for anything of his mother, but there was nothing to be found, even when he only minuets old he was the exact replica as Ezio as a newborn; nose,mouth,chin even his father's fat baby cheeks. Would he look like her when he grew up?

_ He had little patience for the conventions of the men waiting outside while the women gave birth, he was going to be where he was needed and he had made the promise to be there through it all. She had always been very small, as a child, and now as a woman and it reflected on her condition now, already tiring as their son began to emerge,barely, just the top of his head, instinctively he held her hand lay beside her on the very edge of the bed,using the bend of his knee to hold her right leg up, anything to save just that little bit of energy...more of his head...there, there was his shoulders...It felt as if his wrist was going to be shattered she held it so tight...one last push...it's a boy! A healthy baby boy!...She looked exhausted, and he was amazed, eyes wide and bright...The baby cried,it was shrill and gurgly ... He took him in his arms then handed him to his worn out mother... "Byakuya" ..._

Satisfied that the youngster was covered enough he gathered up the reins again,the stallion shooks it's head up and down, in the dark gloom the shape of a snow white mare ran along side them. Ezio had deemed the kindest thing to do was let the mare go, it had only allowed one person to ride it, _her_, but now she was gone,any other rider would use violence and punish her for throwing them or rearing right up as soon as they mounted.

She troted along side the large dark stallion, ears pricked, nose out to the infant,she knew the baby well, god knows how safe and steady a horse she was while her rider was pregnant. As soon as she appeared she ran off again into the dark blackness and thunder cracked over head, lighting bleaching the world in an instant for but mere seconds. But this betrayal of nature that had revealed him had also blown the cover of four borgia on horse back, flanking him. Shortening the reins and tightening his fist around them he moved the stallion straight into a gallop leaning forward over his neck, the white mare ahead of them shining silver in the next break of lightening, the stallions gait pranced below him them moved into the steady three beat pattern. The mare waited up ahead. There was a slight gap in the shrubs up ahead.

Already the the first two had caught up,pressing their horses closer to his. The black horse was upset a little by this, buckig slightly,enough to wake his precious passenger. The baby's cry was such a shrill shock to both his father and the riders hemming them in. The two horses spooked violently,one rearing right up the other bolting to a sharp left,unseating both riders. The white mare ducked through the shrub, the stallion followed without Ezio's say so,cantering along the wooded path in persuit of the mare.

Often she rode Willowfall in hiding paths and tracks that not even Ezio knew, clearly the mare knew them well,Ezio watched her rumps bobbing up and down as she ran and for a split second as she disappeared behind brush thought he saw her on it's back, shaking his head it was just shadows of the branches.

Another bright flash and it was apparent that they were on a road, it was firmiliar even in the flashing light, headed back in the direction of Leonardo's home. Why would the horse lead him there?


End file.
